goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
ChloeTheFanGirl NDCP's girls get grounded for getting their teacher arrested
Cast Athene-Princess Laylee-Princess Coco-Ivy Tanya-Princess Portia-Princess Linsiley-Princess Pauline-Princess Teacher-David/Evil Genius/Zach Cop-Kidaroo Athene's dad-Diesel Athene's mom-Grace Laylee's dad-Diesel Laylee's mom-Kimberly Coco's dad-Diesel Coco's mom-Kate Tanya's dad-Diesel Tanya's mom-Emma Portia's dad-Diesel Portia's mom-Amy Linsiley's dad-Diesel Linsiley's mom-Kendra Pauline's dad-Diesel Pauline's mom-Kendra Custard-Jennifer Azura-Princess Jet the Hawk-Young Guy Summary The girls ( Athene, Laylee, Coco, Tanya, Portia, Linsiley and Pauline ) get grounded for getting their teacher arrested. Transcript Athene: Man! I hate our teacher! Laylee: I know Athene, we always get grounded because of him! Coco: Can't he just take a break from saying "go to the principal's office!"? Tanya: I mean, we don't want to get expelled and grounded until we die! Portia: I think I have an idea! Linsiley: What is it Portia? Portia: How about we get her arrested? Linsiley: That is not a bad idea at all! Pauline: First, we will litter a burrito on the ground! ( Pauline litters a burrito ) Linsiley: The burrito is placed! Now we will get Ms. Emma here and we can get out! Athene: Hurry before we get busted! Teacher: Hey! Who littered that? Cop: You are under arrest for littering a burrito! Teacher: But officer, it wasn't me! It was someone else who did this! Cop: I don't care! Come with me right this instant! ( at jail ) Cop: This is your cell, stay there now! ( The cop leaves ) Teacher: I can't believe I went to jail for nothing! Teacher ( angry ): Wait a minute! It was the girls who littered the burrito and got me arrested! Athene, Laylee, Coco, Tanya, Portia, Linsiley and Pauline shall feel my raft when I get out of jail! ( with the girls ) Athene: Yay! We got our teacher arrested! Now we will have no more school for a year! Laylee: So now he is in jail, what can we do to celebrate? Coco: How about..... ( teacher walks in angry ) All of the girls: Uh-uh! We're busted! Teacher: That's right! Athene, Laylee, Coco, Tanya, Portia, Linsiley and Pauline! How dare you got me arrested! That's it! I am calling your parents! (The teacher picks up the phone) Teacher: Hello parents! Your daughters got me arrested! Please come here and pick them up! OK, bye! Athene's dad: Athene! How dare you got your teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Athene's mom: And for that, Azura will beat you up! Azura, beat up Athene! Azura: Prepare to die! Laylee's dad: Laylee! How dare you got your teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until you die! Laylee's mom: And for that, Annet will beat you up! Laylee: But.... Laylee's dad: Aw! No buts! Annet Myer, beat up Laylee! Annet: Prepare to die! Coco's dad: Coco! How dare you got your teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 8 toys years! Coco's mom: When we get home, you will be forced to watch Bob's Burgers, South Park, Twin Peaks and Family Guy and shows not for babies! Tanya's dad: Tanya! How dare you got your teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 94 centuries! Tanya's mom: When we get home, you will be wearing nappies to bed! Portia's dad: Portia! How dare you got your teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until you die! Portia's mom: And for that, Custard will beat you up! Custard, beat up Portia! Custard: Prepare to die! Linsiley's dad: Linsiley! How dare you got your teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for tranquility! Linsiley's mom: When we get home, we will call the Twin Peaks, Bob's Burgers and Family Guy characters along with lloyd and his friends and brandy and mr whiskers to teach you a strict lesson! Pauline's dad: Pauline! How dare you got your teacher arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until you die! Pauline's mom: You will also be receiving daily beatings! And for that, Jet will beat you up! Jet the Hawk, beat up Pauline! Jet: Prepare to die! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by IceCreamFanatic2001